Out of Cybertron and Into Hyrule
by female transformer toa
Summary: Hot shot was a hylianlike boy sealed away in ice for thousands of years. She was a hylian girl living in the great sea with a loud mouth grandfather who was a boat. When she frees him from the ice, Hot shot learns how to live anew. Hot shotxoc
1. trailor

As the tales of the hero of time and the hero of winds who married the last heir to a throne end, Another begins from the very, very, very distant past of their world.

_"Effie, Someone is in the ice. He is alive. I'm going to free him" Heather said as she released one of her late father's fire arrows onto the ice freeing a young man with blond hair who collpased into her arms._

_"Are you okay?" _

_"I am fine but who are you?"_

_"I am Heather and this is my tabby glameow, Effie"_

_"I am Hot shot second in command of the autobots"_

_"Where am I?"_

_"You are on Outset island in the great sea"_

After that meeting, The anicent autobot refuses to accept what had happened and She trys to help him understand why.

_"__Why Din, Nayru, and Farore, Why did you take me away from everything and everyone i loved?  
I did nothing wrong to deserve this. Please I miss them. Please take me back to them"_

_"Hot shot, it is alright to miss your friends and bride but you have friends here now. Effie, King, Jack, and I are your family now. This isn't anything you need to be afaid of. I know that you miss them more than anything but I promise you that you're safe here"_

Now they must begin a journey to awaken the kingdom below the waves of the great sea.

_Heather and Hot shot pulled the master sword out together as the stone disappeared forever._

_Hot shot then kissed Heather on the lips._

Can Hot shot learn the reason he was taken away and learned of his destiny depsite his painful past?

_"It wasn't your fault. The three lights were the golden goddesses. They must have known that the violence was way out of control and The only way to stop it was to start anew. The elders were wrong. There was nothing you could do to stop what was happening and they stopped the fighting. Things are better now"_

Will King go too far to get Hot shot to marry the daughter of Link and Tetra outset?

_"You know Hot shot, You could have more than what you once had" King said smiling. "What do you mean?" Hot shot asked. "You could marry Heather and become the king of Hyrule. You could rule all Hyrule. You could live in Hyrule castle and have servants to do all your work" King said smiling. "King, I don't want to marry Heather. I'll will marry someone I love. Not someone who I'm arranged to"_

Or will Hot shot fall in love and ask her the question?

_"Heather, When Hyrule awakens and the rays of the sun touch Hyrule, Could we be together as a family?"_

_"Yes. I know you're asking me to marry you"_

_"You mean?" _

_"Yes, I will marry you"_

Female transformer toa is proud to represent a story of

Hope

Love

And that only true love is the strongest of all

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To Guild these lives_

_We see_

Wind waker2 Hyrule's awakening

Already on

_I don't own wind waker, hyrule, two worlds, Glameow, king, Link, Tetra, or anything of the transformers. I do own Heather and Effie. _

]


	2. awakened

A autobot named Hot shot had everything he ever wanted. He was second in  
command of the autobots and was engaged to the beautiful Override Dawson. he  
didn't know that his life was going to change forever. It became in a battle  
against the decepticons. Hot shot fought bravely but was soon frozen in a  
block of ice. Many years passed and Hot shot remained in the ice until one  
day he met a beautiful maiden dressed like princess zelda from twilight  
princess, a tabby glameow, and a annoying talking boat.

Heather was exploring the ice cave with her glameow Effie by her side.  
Heather had A sword(The kokiri sword), some hot spring water in a bottle, and a cloak that kept her warm. Heather soon ran into a block of ice and saw someone was inside the  
block of ice. "Effie, someone is in the ice. I'm going to free him" Heather  
said before pouring the hot spring water to the ice which melted it freeing a  
young man with blond hair.

"Glameow Glameow Glameow(_Is he alive?_)" Effie asked. "I checked his pulse" Heather said Checking for a pulse. She found one and looked at Effie. "He is still alive. We got to take him home" Heather said taking the young man who was knocked out to her boat.

"Heather, who is that?" the king of red lions asked. "I don't know but I  
found him in ice. We need to get him to Outset island" Heather said. Heather  
placed the young man on the boat and got in after her glameow got in.  
Heather sailed to Outset island and took the young man into her home which  
she shared with Effie and the king of red lions.

Heather placed the young man on the couch and placed a very warm blanket over him.  
A few hours later, Hot shot started waking up. Hot shot turned his head to  
see he was no longer in the ice cave. "Are you okay?" a young woman's voice  
asked.

Hot shot turned to see a hylian with brown hair and blue eyes. She

was dressed like a barmaid only she was in her bare feet which were clean. She had long brown hair and blue eyes with elven ears. She was very beautiful and possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "I'm fine. Who are you?" Hot shot wondered. "I'm Heather and this is my glameow Effie"

the girl said. "I'm Hot shot second in command of the autobots" Hot shot  
said. "You're a autobot?" Heather asked as her blue eyes met Hot shot's blue eyes.  
"Yeah. You never seen a autobot before?" Hot shot wondered. "I never seen a  
autobot before. I thought they existed in storybooks, legends, and myths. I never knew they were real" Heather said truthfully.

"Where am I?" Hot shot asked. "You're on Outset island in the great sea" A young man said appearing from another room. He was very handsome and Hot shot thought this was Heather's boyfriend.

"Hot shot, I want you to meet my great great great grandfather Jack Dawson. He was in a block of ice like you. He is a surivor of the titanic" Heather said. "You're heather's great great great grandfather but you're so young" Hot shot said. "I was in a block of ice for 100 years" Jack explained.


	3. a new life

That night, Hot shot looked out at the ocean and knew there was no way back to everyone and everything he loved and had. He would never see his bride Override again. He would never see the autobots again. "Why Din, Nayru, and Farore, Why did you take me away from everything and everyone i loved?  
I did nothing wrong to deserve this. Please I miss them. Please take me back to them" Hot shot wept. Heather came outside and saw Hot shot weeping for his losses.

Heather walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She saw everything he had and everyone she loved were gone forever. "It's alright Hot shot. You're not alone now. I'm here" Heather said hugging him tightly. "I believe Din, Nayru, and Farore brought here so We could meet. I know you're hurt and I understand how you feel. I felt Like this when I lost my parents. I was raised by the King of Red Lions" Heather said looking at Hot shot's eyes.

"You don't understand. You weren't taken from your time. I was taken from my people, my leader, my team, and my love. I'll never see them again"  
Hot shot said thinking of the autobots. "They will always be your heart if you rememder what they taught you" Heather said speaking with wisdom from her heart. Hot shot heard her words of wisdom and comfort and saw kindness in her ocean blue eyes and allowed Heather to help him up. He smiled through his tears.

"Hot Shot, You should know when Heather was always different than others. To me and everyone around her, she is a miracle girl. I love her because I raised her. When I saw that she was the daughter of Link and Tetra, I knew she was a miracle child. She is my miracle" King of red lions said. 


	4. almost suicide and comfort from a friend

It had been a few days since Hot shot woke up from his sleep. Heather's kindness had helped him abit but he did miss his friends. That evening,  
Hot shot went up to the forest and and tried to killed himself. Heather stopped him and threw the dagger away. Heather may be a hylian but she had a kind, caring heart with comforting touches. She knew Hot shot was still feeling emtpy without his friends but she, Effie, King of red lions, Jack,  
and the people of outset island were his friends. "Hot shot, it is alright to miss your friends and bride but you have friends here now. Effie, King, Jack, and I are your family now. This isn't anything you need to be afaid of. I know that you miss them more than anything but I promise you that you're safe here" Heather said tears of her own streaming down her face.

_Heather: The sun'll come out _

_Tomorrow _

_Bet your bottom dollar _

_That tomorrow _

_There'll be sun! _

_Just thinkin' about _

_Tomorrow _

_Clears away the cobwebs, _

_And the sorrow _

_'Til there's none! _

_When I'm stuck a day _

_That's gray, _

_And lonely, _

_I just stick out my chin _

_And Grin, _

_And Say, _

_Oh _

_The sun'll come out _

_Tomorrow _

_So ya gotta hang on _

_'Til tomorrow _

_Come what may _

_Tomorrow! _

_Tomorrow! _

_I love ya _

_Tomorrow! _

_You're always _

_A day _

_A way! _

"Where did you learn that song?" Hot shot said hearing her singing voice for the first time. "My mother taught it before she died. Everytime I sing it, feel like she is still alive. You"re not alone" Heather said.  
I don't own tomorrow.


	5. a legend about a fallen kingdom

"Heather, Why is the great sea here?" Hot shot asked smiling at Heather. "There is a legend of how it came to be" Heather said. "Could you tell it?" Hot shot asked looking at Heather's oceanblue eyes.

_"This is but one of the legends which the people speak.  
Long ago there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden.  
But one day a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself.  
With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom.  
When all hope had died out and the hour of doom seem at hand... _

_A young boy dressed in green appeared out of as if from nowhere using the blade of the evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light.  
This boy who traveled through time to save the land became known as the hero of time.  
The boy's tale was passed through generation until it became legend. _

_But one day a fell wind __begin__ to blow across the kingdom.  
The great evil that all thought was forever sealed away by the hero.  
Broke free from his prison, eager to __start__ again his dark designs _

_The people believe that the hero of time would again come to save them But the hero did not appeared.  
Faced by a onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but plead to the gods.  
In their last hour, as doom grew nigh, the people left their future in the hands of fate. _

_What became of that kingdom?  
None remain who know _

_The memory of the kingdom vanished but its legends surived the wind's wrath.  
On this island, it became tradition to grab boys in green when they come of age.  
Clothed in the feilds of green, the youths seek blades and cast down evil.  
the elders only wished for the youths know courage like the hero of legend" _

"That is the legend of how the great sea came to be" Heather said. "That is one strange legend about a kingdom and this golden power. I bet if we find it, I'll be able to return home. I could see my friends, family, the autobots, and my bride Override again. If this power does exist, then I can still return to the autobots" Hot shot said. "It does exist. Power, wisedom, and courage are part of this power. But it can not return you back to the autobots. It doesn't have this kind of power. I'm sorry Hot shot but there is no way you return to them" Heather said showing Hot shot that she was born with the golden power in her.

"I know what I have to do now" Hot shot said. "What do you have to do?" Heather said confused at what he said. "I have to start my life over in this new world. I have to learn how to live in this world without the autobots and Override. I'll learned how to sail a boat. I'll learn how to cook. I'll learned about the great sea and its Islands. I will find the kingdom from the legend you told me and the royal family" Hot shot said feeling home again.

"Hot shot, You don't need to find the royal family that ruled the kingdom from the legend. You already met them" King said to Hot shot. "What do you mean?" Hot shot asked. "Heather is the princess of the kingdom. I was its king when I had a body like Heather's but now I'm a boat. Heather's parents Link and Tetra were two of my dearest friends and family members" King said. "Hot shot, could I talk to you for a minute?" King said taking Hot shot to the cave behind Outset island.

"What is it, King?" Hot shot asked before King stopped to talk to him. "You know Hot shot, You could have more than what you once had" King said smiling. "What do you mean?" Hot shot asked. "You could marry Heather and become the king of Hyrule. You could rule all Hyrule. You could live in Hyrule castle and have servants to do all your work" King said smiling. "King, I don't want to marry Heather. I'll will marry someone I love. Not someone who I'm arranged to" Hot shot said.

'This is going to be harder than I thought' King thought to himself as He sailed to the front of the island.


	6. feelings towards her

Hot shot walked ack to Heather's house ready to learn about the great sea and its islands. When he got inside, Heather got right away to teaching him about the creatures of her world. She grabbed a book from the shelf and showed him pictures of a unicorn. That was only the start. Heather taught Hot shot sword moves, how to use a sheild, and many other things.

King kept trying to get Hot shot to marry Heather because he wanted to see his many time grandchildren. One day, he spotted Hot shot looking at the hero of time. Hot shot looked into the water and smiled at how he looked. Today was Heather's birthday and she was supposed to dress like a princess.  
Hot shot saw the two egyptians that lived with Heather. Seti and his son Ramses were once pharaohs but when they were brought back to life in a lab, Heather brought them to outset island. So Seti and Ramses were brought to Outset island and had to follow Heather's rules.

"Hi Seti, Ramses what do you think?" Hot shot asked. "Going to impress Heather? I have been trying that for a long time. When I marry Heather, I will be king of Hyrule and have temples built in my honor. I will have slaves to build them and make it a new egypt" Ramses said proudly. "Nice try, Ramses.  
But Heather would never marry you. You should know That Heather knows about the plagues that made egypt suffer because of you. And you, Seti, should know that Heather knows about those baby boys that were thrown into the nile river. Heather won't marry any of you because she doesn't want that to happen to Hyrule. She is alot smarter than you two. Now Hot shot here would make a much better hushand because he may be in love with my granddaughter and he much younger than you two and Heather likes him better than you two" King said before taking Hot shot to see Heather.

"Hey, Heather what do you think of the outfit?" Hot shot asked. "You look great. What do you think of my outfit?" Heather asked. "You look great. You're dressed like Princess Zelda. like your ancestor" Hot shot said smiling at her. Heather was dressed like princess Zelda from Twilight Princess and by her side was Effie. "I brought you a birthday gift. Here it is" Hot shot said giving Heather a Pink handmirror. "It's beautiful, Hot shot Thank you"  
Heather said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Hot shot blushed and didn't noticed Effie beating Ramses at a game of chess.

Hot shot went to the shore and felt something he never felt about any one. He couldn't explain it but he was in love Heather.

I don't own Ramses and Seti. They are from the prince of egypt. 


	7. the quest begins

That night Hot shot had the most beautiful dream he ever had. He dreamt he was ruling a beautiful land as its king. Beside him was Heather holding a baby girl. Heather was its queen and everyone was shouting their names. He even kissed Heather in his dream. Suddenly Hot shot woke up from his dream and got out of bed. He brushed his hair and teeth and got dressed. He put a outfit like the one he wore yesterday only blue. He saw Heather with Effie make some pancakes. Heather saw Hot shot and brought a plate of pancakes to him. Ramses and Seti were eating their pancakes when they saw Heather smiling at Hot shot.

"Hot shot, I don't get it. How can Heather like only a few days? I Tried for years just to get Heather to love me. You must be lucky" Ramses said bitterly. "It's not luck. It is destiny that Hot shot and Heather met. Also a child from one of the islands of the great sea has been kidnapped. Heather is going after her. Hot shot, would you like to join her on this quest?" Effie asked. "Sure" Hot shot said. Heather and Hot shot set sail the next day and went to begin their journey.

Hot shot was thinking of the autobots and wonder why they didn't wake him up when they needed him. He saw that maybe he would have more than what he had when he had lived with the autobots. He wanted to be with the autobots but he had a new home in a new world. "Hey, Heather Where is the kingdom of hyrule?" Hot shot asked Heather.

"It is hidden well. No one knows where it is and we will find it and the greatest power no one has seen in years" Heather said. "That must be a riddle"  
Hot shot said. "My father and mother had seen the kingdom themselves and they told about it. They didn't tell me where Hyrule is hidden. They told about it" Heather said. "I would like find it and this power" Hot shot. "The power is a sword and it is the most powerful sword in history. It is so powerful Evil had tried to take it but it refuses them" Heather said.

"Heather, we have some stowaways with us" Effie said. "Seti, Ramses what are you doing here?" Heather said findig them in the water. "We want to come along to help you save this child" Ramses said. "It was his idea" Seti said pointing at Ramses. "I guess you can stay and help us with our mission"  
Heather said. "Great. And maybe I can marry Heather right now" Ramses said. "Don't get any ideas or both you and Seti are swimming all the way back to Outset island" Heather demanded. "Yes Heather" Ramses said.

"Let's get to Dragonroost Island" King said sailing to Dragonroost island. 


	8. no luck for ramses

Ramses tried to flirt with Heather but it always earned him a black eye. "Ramses, will you give it up?" King asked. King was tired of Ramses flirting with Heather. "No, I will not stop with Heather" Ramses shot back. "We reach Dragonroost Island" King said. Heather grabbed her hylian sheild and ordon sword. Hot shot grabbed the starsaber and the skyboom sheild and got out with Heather. Seti and Ramses got out as well and followed Heather and Hot shot where the Rito tribe.

"Heather, Ramses, Seti, It is good to see you again. Who is the young man dressed like the hero of time?" Komali asked. "I'm Hot shot. I'm a autobot.  
Well, the last autobot" Hot shot said. "It is a honor to meet you Hot shot. You know you would a perfect Hushand for Heather" Komali said. "Not you too" Hot shot said blushing. "You must see my son Nomali" Komali said. "My wife Medli has a letter I want you to give to my son. Valoo has been acting strange lately. He has be violent and no one can get near him to a scale" Komali said. "I will go to Valoo and tame him" Ramses said proudly.

Hot shot and Heather went to Medli and when they did, Medli saw her. "You must Heather Tetra Naito. I knew your parents Link and Tetra Naito.I had a crush on your father when he saved me from those monsters so long ago. I have a letter for you to give to my son" Medli said handing Heather a letter. Heather and Hot shot quickly found Nomali's room. Nomali had the pearl they needed and went over to him. "Who are you?" Nomali asked frightened. Heather gave Nomali the letter and Nomali read it. "You two are in this letter too. What are you going do, calm the great Valoo?" Nomali asked meanly.

"Yes, we will calm Valoo" Heather said angry at how Nomali behaved at her. Heather led Hot shot to the dressing room where she dressed into a red dress like the one she wore which looked like the one princess Zelda wore in Twilight Princess. She switched the pink highheels she wore with red ones. Hot shot wore a red tunic which could resist heat. "You ready?" Heather said. "Yes" Hot shot said. They went into the dragon roost caverns and found Ramses trying to move three stones.

"Ramses, get out of here and go back to King where you will be safe with you father" Heather demanded scaring Ramses. Ramses ran out of there and went went back to the ritos. "You couldn't remove those heavy stones so you can spend with the ladies" Komali said.

'I never become the king of hyrule at this rate' Ramses thought as some rito women ran after him. 


	9. next stop the forest haven

Heather and Hot shot had found their way to Valoo and fought some monsters. There was a rito girl with blue eyes in a cage. The last monster looked like a pig only it walked on two legs. "You know what I'm thinking of having" Heather said smirking at Hot shot. Hot shot got what Heather was thinking and smirked too. "How do you like your bacon?" Hot shot asked. The pig charged at him but Heather used the ending blow on it killing it.

The rito gave them the grappling hook which they used to get to the gomha. Heather used the grappling hook on Valoo's tail to help help. Finally, both Hot shot and Heather defeated the gomha and were teleported back to where King, Ramses, and Seti were. Nomali gave them Din's pearl and went to get a scale from Valoo. Heather used the wind waker to get the wind to the south.

Hot shot and Hot shot got in the king of red lions. Next stop was the Forest Haven. 


	10. reunited and meeting more friends

Hot shot once again thought of the autobots. His three bestfriends Snarl, Sideswipe, and Wheeljack were gone but he was thinking of them again. Heather looked at Hot shot and hugged him to prove that she was with him. They soon arrived at the Forest haven where there was a great tree. "Heather, who is this?" Hot shot asked. "This is the great tree" Heather said. "Heather, the last time I saw you you were just a cute little baby. Is this your lover?" The great deku asked. "No, This is Hot shot" Heather said. "That is the name of one of the warriors who were frozen in blocks of ice. Hollo found the others and we brought them here. We freed them and now they're here and there. Two of them was gravely ill and was taken to Haylee and Cybera who run the healing place. There was five of them and they're around the forest island. Their names are Snarl, Sideswipe, Wheeljack, Starscream, and Skywarp" the great deku tree said.

"Where are they?" Hot shot asked. "Right over there are Wheeljack, Snarl, and Sideswipe fishing. Starscream and Skywarp live with Haylee and Cybera" The great deku tree said. Hot shot saw his three bestfriends alive and ran towards them. "Snarl, Sideswipe, Wheekjack" Hot shot shouted catching their attention. "Who are you?" Snarl asked. "It's me Hot shot" Hot shot said. "Hot shot, it is you" Wheeljack said running to his friend. "Where is Override?" Hot shot asked. "She killed herself" Snarl said sadly. "What do you mean?" Hot shot asked confused. "When she learned you were frozen in that block of ice, she tried everything to free you. She even used the forbidden power but it didn't work. She tried freezing herself to be with you but Optimus saw what she was trying to do and had her taken back to her room. Once she was alone, she ran outside and threw herself over a cliff. We got to her but it was too late" Sideswipe said.

"Who is the girl with you?" Wheeljack asked looking at Heather. "I'm Heather" Heather said. "I was the one who found Hot shot. Effie and my grandfather were with me. Effie was beside me when I found him" Heather said. 


	11. bad news and new wings

Hot shot couldn't believe it. His cybertrionion love, Override, was dead. Then again, Hot shot didn't feel that strongly about override. He felt much more strongly about Heather. Override had always been a snob and She never helped anyone but herself. Heather on the other hand thought more about Heather and She had helped people who needed help. She had proven this by Freeing him from that block of ice and helping the ritos with Valoo. "Sorry about Override, Hot shot. I know there isn't another girl like her" Wheeljack said.

"Don't worry about it. I found someone new. Someone who much different than her. I fell in love with another" Hot shot said. "Who is the one you fell in love?" Sideswipe asked. "Heather" Hot shot said. "You're in love with Heather?" Snarl said confused. "Yes" Hot shot abmitted. "I knew you would fall in love with Heather. Now you just have to marry her to get back everything you ever had back and more" King said. "King, I don't want what I had and more. I only want Heather" Hot shot said truthfully. "But she is a princess and If you marry her, you will have more" King said.

"Well, there is one thing I want" Hot shot said. "What is it?" King asked excited. "I want to earn her love" Hot shot said. "I'll go tell her" King said. "No, don't tell her" Hot shot said. "Alright" King said. King sailed over to Heather and smiled. "Heather, do you like Hot shot?" King asked. "No, I love Hot shot. I'm not so sure Hot shot is in love with me" Heather said. "He is in love with you, Heather" King whispered. "King, I heard that" Hot shot said. "Never trust King with a secret" Effie said.

"Heather, what King said is true. I'm in love with you" Hot shot said. "I'm in love with you too" Heather said. "Great deku tree, Do you need some help with something?" Heather asked. "Yes. One of the koroks, Makar, is in the forbiddin woods and the only way to get there is by flight So Eat these berries" The great deku tree said giving them some berries. Heather and Hot shot ate some and Wings appeared on their backs. Heather had white wings of a dove and Hot shot had black wings of a raven. "You both have real wings and and they will never leave you. The berries You ate are Wing berries. They give you Wings that you have forever. They will come in handy" The great deku tree said.

Heather and Hot shot began flapping their wings and then they went off to the forbidden woods. 


	12. more members of a new crew

Heather and Hot shot flew to the forbidden Woods and and saw it looked like a forest. "This is a forest" Hot shot said. "It was once the home of the kokiri before monsters moved in. The kokiri and the great deku tree moved to the lost woods to escape the monsters" Heather said. A green chuchu appeared in front of Heather as she brought her sword out. Heather slayed it and put some green chuchu jelly in her spoils bag. "What's with the spoils bag?" Hot shot asked. "I collect things that monsters drop and put them in here" Heather said. "Green chu make green potions. We get good prices from them too" Heather said.

Heather opened a chest and found a map of the forbidden woods. With it was a compass. "We had to find a weapon to help where our wings can't talk us. We will need a weapon call a boomerang. It is hidden somewhere in the forbidden woods so let's find it" Heather said. Heather saw a strange locket on the door and Threw a a walnut at it making it disappeared. "Hot shot, you ready to go?" Heather said. "yeah" Hot shot said. The door opened to revealed another room. There was thorns on the wall and it was tough getting passed them. They got what they need from the room they were in and went to the next room.

Heather led Hot shot to the room where the boomerang was supposed to be and a moth like monster appeared. "What is that thing?" Hot shot asked. "I have no idea" Heather said. Heather used her grappling hook to get the only golden feather this beast had and placed the feather in her bag. Hot shot saw the star saber in Heather's hand and the skyboom sheild on her back. Heather cut the wings off the moth like monster and told Hot shot to kill it. Hot shot killed it and Heather almost fell to the ground but Hot shot caught her in his arms. A chest appeared and Heather opened it to find the boomerang. Hot shot saw a key and picked it up.

"Hot shot, You found the boss key" Heather said. Heather and Hot shot flew to the boss chamber where they saw the korok they were looking for. Hot shot ran towards the korok only for the korok to eaten by a flowerlike monster. HEather threw her boomerang at monster for the vines to drop. Heather used the star saber to slay the monster making the monster spit the korok out. The beast then died. "Thank you swordlady and friend. You saved my life. I'm Makar. why are you here?" Makar asked.

"We're here to take you back" Heather said. "The ceremony. Quick, let's go" Makar said. Heather picked Makar up as she, Hot shot, and makar were warped out there and back to the forest haven. Makar thought the great deku tree was mad at him but the great deku tree told makar to be more careful. Makar played a song that made seeds appear. The great deku gave Heather a green pearl and told her that Sideswipe, Wheeljack, and Snarl would be joining them. "Hot shot, Your friends are coming with us" Heather said. 


	13. the tower of the gods appears

Heather, Hot shot, Sideswipe, Wheeljack, Snarl, Effie, and King were sailing to great fish isle but by the time they got there, The island was a reck. "What happened to this place?" Snarl asked. "WE're too late. A water spirit named Ruto lived here. There is no trace of her anywhere" KIng said. "Heather, Hot shot. I found you at last. I have a message to give to both of you. Ruto the spirit of water had fled the island before it became a reck. She is hiding behind the island you were born on Heather. A strange group of pirates tried to get in it but they couldn't and went to Windfall Island to get some bombs. You guys might want to do the same" Quill said.

"Let's go to Windfall island" Heather said. Once the group was in King, Heather sailed the talking boat to windfall island and saw a larger boat at the port. Heather sailed king out of the rain into the very place where King had first met Her Father. "King, you stay here. Sideswipe, Wheeljack stay here with King and make sure he Doesn't sail off. Snarl, Effie, you two come with me and Hot shot" heather said. Hot shot, Snarl, and Effie followed Heather to the Bomb shop and saw the door was locked. Heather led the group around back and Climbed up the vines to reveal a little hole. It was big enough for Heather to crawl in and Heather crawled inside. Heather saw Pirates she never saw before. They had alot of Bombs and went outside to get some food at the cafe. Heather saw three people tied up and went over to them. She untied them and led them back to their ship. the only female of the group was the captian and agreed to follow Heather. they gave Heather a bag of bomb and the trio got on their own ship.

Heather led the group to Outset island leaving those idiot pirates behind. It didn't take them a long time to get there. Heather led the group to her house for them to get warm up. "You guys get warm" Heather said. "Effie, Hot shot, Snarl, Wheeljack, and Sideswipe let's go get that pearl" Heather said. King sailed behide the island with Heather, Hot shot, Sideswipe, Snarl, Wheeljack, and Effie in it. Heather used her bombs to opened the stone blocking the cave. King sailed into the cave and Saw a fishlike woman. "King, It is good to see you again" Ruto said in english. "Ruto, I have brought Heather the daughter of Link and Tetra" King said. "It is good to finally meet you Heather" Ruto said. Ruto then gave Heather a blue pearl with the symbol of the Zoras on it.

"Take it. You will need it for your quest" Ruto said before diving into the water. "Let's go" King said sailing to the three triangle islands. Heather placed a pearl on each of the stones and when the last one was in the hands of the last stone, HEather got off trhe island and a tower appeared from out the water. "This is the tower of the gods. Heather, You and Hot shot must go in and defeat the things in the tower" King said before Heather and Hot shot swam into the tower of the gods. 


	14. the master sword and first kiss

Heather and Hot shot were almost to the top of the tower of the gods. Heather had her bow and arrow set ready. Hot shot had Heather's bombs. Heather opened the door to the final test where they saw a statue like. Working together, Heather and Hot shot were able to defeat the monster. The monster then went back into wall for good as Heather and Hot shot were teleported to the very top of the tower. They saw a bell and Heather used her Grappling hook to ring it. The bell ringed and Heather and Hot shot were teleported back into King.

"Well done, Hot shot and Heather" King said. "Now we go underwater" King said. King took Heather, Hot shot, Sideswipe, Wheeljack, Effie, Snarl, Ramses, and Seti under water to a land frozen in time. "This is Hyrule" King said. HEather and Hot shot went into the castle that was there and Went to the basement. "There is a sword over there. I Have to free it" Heather said. Heather and Hot shot went over to it and Together they pulled it out making the stone disappear forever. Heather saw that color was coming back to the kingdom under water and Hot shot then Kissed Heather on The lips. 


	15. first dance with a old song

Heather pulled away from Hot shot who kissed her. "I'm sorry" Hot shot said.

Hot shot saw Heather had fallen in love with him just he did. "Heather, I love you" Hot shot said. "I love you too" Heather said. "Hot shot, you are a dream worth keeping but You have to decided where you want to go" Heather said sadly. "No, I want to stay here with you. You once told me that I have a second chance to live life again. I want to live life here with you" Hot shot said.

King and Effie saw the moment that Heather and Hot shot were sharing and loved the moment. "Heather, could you teach how to waltz?" Hot shot asked. "Sure" Heather said. King told Effie to play a song that could help Heather teach Hot shot how to dance. Effie obeyed and played a song that Heather's Parents Link and Tetra danced to on their wedding day.

_Anytime you want to be right here Just imagine me and all this will appear You can keep this moment all your life forever near. A dream worth keeping.  
When you're feeling lost I'll be your star Just reach out and touch me no matter where you are In a world where precious things are disappearing overnight Just keep my star in sight.  
I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just today And even though The winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping So don't let it fade away.  
Maybe you'll be in some distant land Feeling all alone, but I'll be close at hand And every time you see a rainbow paint the sky behind the rain You'll be here again.  
I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day And even though The winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping So don't let it fade away.  
Some day you might be thinking That life has passed you by Your spirits might be sinking With hope in short supply And that's the reason why That's the reason why I know this dream's worth keeping As long as it will stay And even when you see the darkness come creeping A dream worth keeping Will never fade away... _

Heather and Hot shot waltz across the ballroom and when the song ended, They kissed again. 'Hot shot, you will soon have everything you once had back and more' King thought as He smiled at How Hot shot was Kissing his many time granddaughter. Sideswipe, Snarl, and Wheeljack saw how Hot shot had fallen in love with Heather and That their friend found the true love of his life. Override was Beautiful when she was alive but Heather was even more Beautiful.

I don't own a dream worth keeping.


	16. the past reveiled and A new engagment

Hot shot couldn't believe how Optimus and King were still fighting. As soon as Optimus hit king, King bit him back. "Stop it, both of you" Effie said. All of a sudden, Hot shot ran away. "Go on. You weren't able to stop the cybertronian era from Ending and it is your fault Override is dead" Optimus yelled as Hot shot went under the water and to hyrule. Knowing her friend was upset, Heather turned to Optimus. "You're a horrible man. You don't deserve to be his leader" Heather said before going after Hot shot to Hyrule. "You really did it this time, Optimus" Sideswipe said.

Heather got to Hyrule Castle and ran inside. She had the master sword and Effie with her and She ran to where The master sword had once been sealed. Heather saw Hot shot sitting in the water and ran towards him. Seeing his friend, Hot shot Stayed sitting. "Hot shot, What's wrong?" Heather asked. "I don't want to talk about it" Hot shot said. "It has something to do with Optimus said. He was way out of line and I'll see to it that He is punished for what he said. "He was right. It is my fault that the cybertronian era came to a end" Hot shot said. "Let's sit somewhere out of the water" Heather said leading Hot shot to the stairs.

"I'll never forget the final days of the cybertron era where things were always violence" Hot shot said. "I was teaching the younglings of our race on how to defend themselves when the elders led me away to the chambers. I had made them mad earlier when I ate more than I should have. I had miss dinner the other night and I was still hungery. I was told of the disappearing autobots and If I wasn't careful, I would join them" Hot shot said remembering.

_FLASHBACK _

_A young Hot shot stood in front of a angry group of elders. He was only sixteen years old. "Hot shot, You know for eating more than you should have that you must be on the front lines" A red elder said. "Dad, Please. Don't let them do this to me" He begged Optimus. "I'm sorry but it is the only way for you learn this lesson" Optimus said. He didn't feel any pity for his son. "You leave in one day. Just hope the lights won't get you" The elders said as Hot shot was dragged away. He was already second in command and engaged to Override but She used him __for Money__. Poor Hot shot didn't know that. _

_FLASHBACK END _

"You were going to put on the front line in battle as Punishment?" Heather asked. "Yeah, I went to see override only to see The three lights had took her life away. I never forgotten those lights. It was almost like they were after me" Hot shot said. "I then went into battle and It was my last one for cybertron" Hot shot said.

_FLASHBACK _

_Hot shot ran from Megatron who attacked him. Just about megatron was about to finish the job, The three lights went around Hot shot and sealed him in ice. The lights then killed megatron like they did to override. Hot shot, still alive in the ice, saw what happened to the cybertronian era and how the beautiful cities of cybertron turned to dust. He soon fell asleep but Didn't see that the fallen cybertron had become a new beautiful land filled with peace. The three lights saw their work was done and peace would rule. They also knew a future princess would find Hot shot __free__ him. _

_FLASHBACK END _

"I was allow to see what Happen to cybertron and it became a barren wasteland. What had once been there was gone forever. I thought All was lost as I fell asleep. The next thing I knew I was in your home on Outset island and what happened to Cybertron I didn't know. Optimus was right. It was my fault that Cybertron is gone. I did abandoned it when it needed me the most" Hot shot said looking away from Heather. "Hot shot, I think what became of the barren wasteland of cybertron where beautiful cities had existed. I believe it became a new land and for the ones still alive, They rebuild it and gave it a different name. For them, It was a new home" Heather said. "Maybe if it was your fault, I think it was destiny that you were sealed away and that we could meet" Heather said.

"Optimus is wrong. It wasn't your fault. The three lights were the golden goddesses. They must have known that the violence was way out of control and The only way to stop it was to start anew. The elders were wrong. Your father maybe a elder but what he said is wrong. There was nothing you could do to stop what was happening and they stopped the fighting. Things are better now. King maybe the oldest elder but He never treated me like Optimus did to you" Heather said. "That is true. He is more demanding than Optimus though" Hot shot said. "Maybe but I'm his greatest fear" Heather said. "Heather, When Hyrule awakens and the rays of the sun touch Hyrule, Could we be together as a family?" Hot shot asked. Heather knew Hot shot was proposing her. "Yes. I know you're asking me to marry you" Heather said. "You mean?" Hot shot asked wanting know if it was true. "Yes, I will marry you" Heatehr said before Hot shot and Heather kissed.

"I knew it would happen" King said sailing down happy that his granddaughter was finally engaged. "I am the happiest boat and grandfather alive" King said. Heather and Hot shot kissed again knowing that the ones responsible for Hot shot coming here were smiling from the heavens.

So Hot shot's past has finally been revealed and now he and Heather are engaged. King really is the happiest grandfather in the world. I don't own Hot shot, King, Cybertron, Optimus, hyrule, or the three golden goddesses. I do own Heather and Effie.


End file.
